


Homura Humps a Doorknob

by DeathCaribou



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Gen, Inanimate Objects, Kinda, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, this is just a fic about Homura literally humping a doorknob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCaribou/pseuds/DeathCaribou
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Doorknob
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Homura Humps a Doorknob

It was that dreaded time of year again… the time for Homura’s heat cycle. It was something unique to magical girls- some weird result of the incubators’ tampering. Every now and again, maybe once or twice a year, every magical girl would get an insatiable urge to fuck. Unfortunately for Homura, there was no one in her vicinity to get down and dirty with. There was, however, a very sexy doorknob. It was beautifully polished and so round, just like a perky breast. Despite its semblance to her favorite body part, it was hard and bulbous like a massive, erect cock. She hated cock. But desperate times call for desperate measures. 

The one and only perk of being in heat are the perks that come in the moment. Everything feels more sensitive. The body is quicker to lubricate and supplies plenty of the wetness that will be needed to take this doorknob. Homura needed little extra motivation, she was already slick and ready to go; her fantasizing about Madoka from earlier assisted. Stripping down completely naked she lined her sex up to the knob. There was some resistance at first; preparing for Walpurgisnacht left little time to masturbate and she hadn’t fit something this large in herself in quite some time. She took it slow, just running her folds over and along the hard, cool metal, coating it in her arousal. As she pushed in, the knob parted her folds and the girth of the knob pinched enough to be somewhat painful. Until it popped fully inside, that is. Then the sensation was wonderful and Homura let out a deep gasp as her backside collided with the flat door behind her. Now fully inside, the curves of the doorknob pressed up and into her g-spot in the most wonderful of ways and Homura nearly came on the spot. But despite her overexcited state, she would need a little more stimulation than that. 

She brought a hand down to caress her clitoris. As her heat further set in, hormones were quick to cloud her mind in hazy arousal. She lacked finesse and particular grace as her index and middle finger quickly strummed back and forth along her clit. In her normal masturbation sessions, she could only bring herself to moan Madoka’s name. Between the overwhelming lust killing her articulacy and an underlying sense of shame, she could not bring herself to taint her love’s name like that. Instead, she simply panted and grunted while rolling herself up and down. 

She could feel the pleasure increasing and a pressure growing in her loins. She wished the doorknob could go  _ deeper _ but that was pretty damn hard when it was attached to a door. Instead, she clenched around it, furiously grinding against it to stimulate herself internally. She did have to admit, having something so bulbous inside did something wonderful for her. With a few final shuddering strokes of her clit, she felt herself finally getting pushed over the edge. As her orgasm took over her, her sex clenched down fully around the doorknob. The downside of being a magical girl is that their strength can be a little overwhelming at times. Unfortunately for this doorknob, it was no match for the strength of a magical girl’s vaginal muscles. With a resounding  _ crunch _ , it snapped off the door, held firmly inside the girl’s still pulsing sex. 

Homura could not help but moan out a little “oh, Doorknob,” while in the throes of her passion. Even for a heat orgasm, it was surprisingly, shamefully, good. 


End file.
